Search queries are often submitted by users to locate points of interest. The user-submitted queries generally include information provided by the user, such as type of business, location, etc. For example, a user may search for restaurants in a particular city that the user is interested in dining out at. The results generated by the query may produce information such as an address, contact number, business hours, and third-party reviews of the listing.